5 Lames pour un Meurtre
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Ce qui ne devait être qu'une nuit à l'improviste dans un hôtel, se transforme vite en nouvelle affaire pour Kogoro Mouri. Cinq lames dans cinq chambres de suspects, aucune ne correspondent à l'arme du crime. Conan percera t-il ce mystère? -abandonné
1. Une Nuit à l'Hôtel

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur! C'est le début d'une fic de 4-5 chapitres d'une nouvelle enquête, cette fois-ci, nous quittons les couloirs d'un tribunal pour aller à l'hôtel. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Go ! Go ! Yokooooooo !

Dans le parking faiblement illuminé près de la salle de spectacle de Beika, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année criait à plein poumon le nom de son idole. N'importe qui, dès lors qu'il regardait l'actualité, aurait reconnu le célèbre « Kogoro l'endormi ». Bien que sobre, il semblait complètement indifférent au fait que ses hurlements avaient surement déjà réveillé la moitié des habitations alentours. Pour lui, cette expression de joie était complétement justifiée par le fait qu'il ressortait tout juste d'un concert merveilleux, pas d'affaire en vue et il avait même pu faire signer sa casquette verte « Yoko » par son actrice/chanteuse/présentatrice/mannequin préférée.

-Franchement, papa ! Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de décence ! Il est tard, les gens dorment !

Sa fille, Ran, le suivait de quelques mètres en tenant la main à un enfant à lunette. Elle était exaspérée par le comportement de son père qui n'avait pas arrêter de crier depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle. Cela devait être la quatorzième fois qu'elle le réprimandait, mais son père semblait être indifférent. Elle soupira un petit nuage de buée.

-Non mais celui-là, je vous jure ! Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Conan tenta de lui donner un regard compatissant mais bailla bruyamment à la place. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cause de la fatigue. Comme il marchait plus lentement que Ran cela donnait l'impression que celle-ci le tirait.

Il faut dire que pour lui, la soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos : alors qu'il était allé chercher des boissons pour Ran et Kogoro, il avait été confronté à une affaire de vol au guichet, et une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait finalement aidé la police à capturer le bandit tandis que les deux autres avaient pu profiter pleinement du confort d'un siège.

Une soirée normale, somme toute.

Il avait hâte d'arriver enfin à la voiture de location car là, il pourrait enfin aller se coucher dans un lit douillet, surtout que sa tête commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Il allait bientôt être minuit et la fatigue devenait insoutenable, surtout pour lui avec un métabolisme d'enfant de 7 ans.

-Houlà ! S'écria Ran. Tu m'as l'air exténué Conan ! Ne t'en fais pas, la voiture de papa doit être juste à côté !

-Oui, reprit Kogoro. D'ailleurs, elle est juste là.

Il montra du doigt une petite voiture garée quelques mètres à leur gauche. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas fatigué vers celle-ci, Conan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kogoro ouvrit la voiture avec sa clef et monta sur le siège du conducteur tandis que les deux autres montèrent à l'arrière.

Kogoro tourna la clé, et le moteur s'alluma avec un bruit sourd. L'allumage de la batterie enclencha la radio qui commença à diffuser un petit air de musique. La climatisation commençait à réchauffer l'habitacle au grand plaisir de tous qui grelotaient de froid. Kogoro ravi du confort de sa voiture allait démarrer avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Le parking ! Il faut que je paye le parking d'abord !

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! Lui demanda Ran d'un ton sévère.

Il sorti du véhicule pour payer le stationnement en grommelant, il claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Ran eu un soupir de dépit et regarda à la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Conan, pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, tenta d'écouter la voix du présentateur radio.

 _"Et nous vous rappelons qu'une enquête a enfin été ouverte par le tribunal de Tokyo sur le déraillement d'un train, hier dans la préfecture d'Aichi, qui aurait causé selon les derniers rapports environ 3 morts dont 2 employés de la compagnie. Aujourd'hui le patron de l'entreprise : Hyogo Misubora est passé devant les juges, il aurait pointé du doigt le département maintenance de la compagnie pour manque de professionnalisme. D'ailleurs on apprendrait à l'instant que…"_

-Voilà ! C'est payé ! dit Kogoro en ouvrant la portière.

Il s'assit à sa place et boucla d'un geste sa ceinture. Avant de démarrer, il changea la fréquence d'un mouvement de pouce pour réécouter ses musiques préférées de Yoko qu'il avait pourtant déjà entendues plus tôt de la soirée.

Il enleva le frein à main et mis la voiture en mode marche arrière, puis il appuya sur l'accélérateur pour reculer d'un air enthousiaste.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il redonna un coup dans l'accélérateur, cette fois-ci le moteur émis un petit bruit sourd. Il retenta une troisième fois, le sourire de Kogoro s'effaçant au fur et à mesure. Il continua d'appuyer dans un dernier effort mais le bruit du moteur s'étouffa et de la fumée se mit à sortir du capot. La batterie s'éteignit, plongeant l'habitacle dans le noir. Il y'eu un long silence avant qu'il se retourne d'un air désolé vers ses deux passagers qui lui lancèrent des regards accusateurs.

* * *

-Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que la voiture de location tomberait en panne ! Se justifia Kogoro d'un air exaspéré.

Le trio était debout dans le froid sur le parking. La dépanneuse venait de partir mais à cause du manque de place, elle avait été dans l'incapacité de les ramener tous les trois à l'agence.

-Bon sang ! Comment on va faire ? Le bureau est à plusieurs kilomètres de marche et à cette heure-ci, les transports en communs sont fermés ! Pareil pour les taxis...

-Peut-être que l'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un….

-A cette heure ?

-Pas le choix, alors ! Dit Kogoro. On va devoir dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit ! Reste plus qu'à en trouver un !

Ran eu un nouveau soupir exaspéré, mais ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Si je me souviens bien, dit-elle après un petit moment, entre ici et la salle de concert, il y avait un hôtel qui semblait encore ouvert. On peut peut-être voir s'ils ont une chambre de libre ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, grommela Kogoro. Comment s'appelait-il cet hôtel ?

-Il portait un nom assez bizarre maintenant que j'y repense…

Il y'eu un silence lourd, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-C'était l' « Hôtel des Lames ».

* * *

Dire que la décoration de la réception était étrange aurait été bien en dessous de la réalité. Les lumières jaunes, la peinture vive de l'accueil et la réceptionniste qui leur adressait un sourire aurait dû créer une ambiance chaleureuse, mais c'était gâché par les accessoires sur les murs.

Des lames, des dagues, des épées, des katanas jonchait les murs et les meubles. Des armes de toute tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs. Les lampes reflétaient leurs lumières sur les tranchants des lames qui donnait un air de boule à facette à la pièce. Certaines avait l'air anciennes, d'autres semblait pouvoir avoir servi il y'a peu, comme si une base militaire avait décidé d'installer son arsenal ici.

-Bonsoir ! Dit la réceptionniste d'une voix enjouée. Je peux vous aider ?

Kogoro, Ran et Conan étaient presque trop surpris par le décor sordide de l'endroit pour réagir. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Kogoro pour retrouver l'usage de sa voix. Il bégaya un peu avant d'enfin formuler sa demande.

-Euh…Oui… J'aimerais savoir si vous aviez encore une chambre pour trois personnes, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, nous n'avons quasiment pas de réservation ce soir. Dit-elle en tapant des informations sur son ordinateur. Je peux vous proposer une chambre au deuxième étage si vous voulez.

-Oui… répondit Kogoro en fixant toujours les épées de l'hôtel.

La réceptionniste remarqua la gêne qu'éprouvait les trois. Elle eut petit sourire de compassion.

-Effrayante comme décoration, non ? Dit-elle d'un air amusé. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, rassurez-vous. Je ne compte plus le nombre de client qui annulent leur réservation au moment où ils franchissent la porte entrée.

-Oui, c'est plutôt… originale comme réception... Pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'armes ?

-C'est une passion étrange du patron de l'établissement, répondit-elle en soupirant. Quand il a racheté cet hôtel, il a absolument voulu exposer à l'accueil et dans les chambres sa « petite » collection. Cela doit faire des années depuis la dernière fois qu'un aichmophobe s'est approché à moins de 100 mètres d'ici…

-Et il y'a aussi cette décoration dans les chambres ?

-Oui, dans chaque chambre, il y'a un sabre, une dague ou quelque chose du même créneau. Rien d'aussi surchargé qu'ici. C'est pour cela que nous avons nommé cet hôtel, « L'Hôtel des lames ».

-Mais… vous ne craignez pas les vols ? Demanda Ran soucieuse.

-Oh non ! Nous avons un petit système avec des anneaux en métal qui sont solidement accroché au mur et qui empêche quiconque de s'en emparer. Les seules chambres à ne pas encore disposer de ce système, sont celles du rez-de-chaussée. Enfin… Je vais vérifier si la femme de ménage est passée dans cette chambre aujourd'hui. Je reviens tout de suite !

Elle quitta son siège, franchit le petit portillon de la réception et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, laissant les trois autres seuls avec les ornements du mur.

Ran eu cependant un petit sourire soulagé.

-Pffff, heureusement qu'ils ont une chambre. Conan s'est presque endormi.

En effet, son combat contre la fatigue s'était achevé par une défaite et il était accolé au comptoir, les yeux mi-clos.

-Vraiment… Reprit Kogoro, s'endormir aussi brusquement c'est…

-Excusez-moi ? Demanda une femme derrière eux.

Une jeune femme dans la trentaine les fit sursauter. Elle se tenait debout dans une tenue décontractée dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait une coupe en carré noire et portait des lunettes dont la taille des lentilles aurait pu rendre jaloux Conan.

-La réceptionniste n'est pas là ?

-Si, si, répondit Ran. Elle est juste partie vérifier quelque chose à l'étage. Vous vouliez lui demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voulais lui demander des somnifères. Dit la femme en souriant. Mais je vais attendre un peu…

-Vous êtes cliente ? Demanda Ran pour entretenir la discussion.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Je m'appelle Oki Sanzu, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Oki. Si je suis là, c'est pour assister à une réunion de crise avec Mr Misubora.

-Monsieur Misubora ? Demanda Kogoro surpris. C'est bizarre, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

La femme baissa les yeux.

-Oh oui, vous avez dû entendre parler de lui… On entend son nom partout dans les actualités en ce moment…

-Mais ! Ce ne serait pas le Monsieur Misubora dont il parlait à la radio ? Demanda soudainement Ran. Le directeur de la compagnie ferroviaire ?

-C'est lui, répondit-elle. C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique. Si nous sommes ici dans cet hôtel, c'est pour nous préparer à la réunion de crise sur l'avenir de l'entreprise qui aura lieu demain. Comme je suis la directrice de la communication, je dois y'assister.

-Donc, il y'a d'autres membres de votre entreprise, ici ? Interrogea Kogoro.

-Oui, nous sommes cinq, ici. Nous sommes tous directeur d'un secteur. Il y'a moi, directrice de la communication. Monsieur Zairyō, directeur de l'innovation. Monsieur Mutchu, directeur de la maintenance. Monsieur Karado, directeur des employés et enfin monsieur Misubora, le grand patron. Comme un accident ferroviaire est très rare et que celui-ci est particulièrement médiatisé, nous sommes tous un peu sous tension, donc je vais apporter au patron ses somnifères, il en aura besoin.

La femme eu un sourire rassurant.

-C'est sûr que ça doit mettre une pression énorme de devoir gérer une telle affaire, acquiesçât Kogoro.

-Oui, depuis ces dernières semaines, il a d'ailleurs du mal à dormir. Vous l'auriez vu… il s'est rendu chez son thérapeute tout les jours pour trouver des moyens de dormir. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il s'essaye à la thérapie vidéo.

-Une thérapie vidéo ?

-Vous savez, c'est comme dans certains films d'horreurs, il doit se filmer en train de dormir. Il prétend qu'il se sent mieux… Je pense que ça fait surtout office sur lui de placebo.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, la réceptionniste déboucha des escaliers et reprit sa place au comptoir. Elle farfouilla dans les dossiers, en prit un qu'elle remplit très rapidement. Puis, elle se releva et leur tendit deux cartes de chambres.

-C'est la chambre 10, vous verrez tout est en ordre. Il y'a un lit et une salle de bain si vous voulez vous laver. Vous pourrez payer la note demain matin. Bonne soirée ! Je m'occupe de vous dans un instant, madame Sanzu !

-Bonne soirée, leur souhaita la cliente d'un ton enjoué.

Kogoro se dirigea le premier vers l'escalier, tandis que Ran secoua légèrement la main de Conan pour tenter de le réveiller un peu.

A peine la porte de leur hôtel fut claquée, qu'ils s'endormirent déjà. Ran s'endormit la dernière dans les alentours de minuit. Personne ne se doutait que quelque chose de tragique aurait lieu cette nuit-là.

* * *

Leur nuit paisible fut brusquement interrompue vers 8h du matin, quand les rayons du soleil parvinrent à s'engouffrer dans la pièce par les volets qu'ils avaient oubliés de fermer la veille. Kogoro se leva en grognant et prononça toute sorte d'injure que je ne retransposerais pas ici. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que Ran et Conan restèrent dans la chambre avec la furieuse envie de se rendormir. Heureusement, Kogoro ne se mit que de l'eau sur le visage en guise de toilette et sortit rapidement.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient déjà fins prêts. Sac sous le bras, ils descendirent vers la réception. Kogoro allait appelait un taxi et il pourrait rapidement revenir chez eux. Pourtant, alors qu'ils allèrent redonner leur carte, ils aperçurent la cliente qu'ils avaient vu la veille en train de parler avec la réceptionniste.

-Oui, oui. On doit avoir un double quelque part, je regarde. Dit la réceptionniste à Madame Sanzu.

-Il y'a un problème ? Demanda Kogoro, inquiet.

Sanzu sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers Kogoro avant de reprendre une expression normale

-Non, non. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter, dit madame Sanzu en faisant un geste rassurant. Les somnifères que j'ai donnés à mon patron, hier ont trop bien marché. Il est encore en train de dormir dans un sommeil profond. Mais, c'est bizarre car étant donné que nous devons partir dans 10 min et qu'il ne répond pas même quand on frappe à sa porte...

Elle se tut. Conan, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, commençait à comprendre que cette situation était inquiétante. Bon nombre d'affaire avait commencé avec ce genre de chose.

-Vous n'avez pas tenté de l'appeler sur son portable, demanda-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

-Il ne répond pas… Il a du se décharger pendant la nuit…

Oh non, ça ne sentait décidemment pas bon. Pas du tout, même.

-Mais, madame ! Renchérit Conan. Si c'est un directeur d'une compagnie, alors il a forcément comme habitude de laissé son portable allumé à coté du lit en cas d'urgence.

-C'est vrai…

-Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vais jeter un coup d'œil ? Demanda Kogoro, qui lui aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Euh… non, bien sur.

Les trois s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir des chambres du rez-de-chaussée.

Dans ce couloir, il y'avait au total 5 chambres. Leur attention se porta sur la dernière à droite. En effet, devant celle-ci, il y'avait 3 hommes, chacun en costar-cravate qui frappaient à la porte sans interruption.

-HEY ! Monsieur Misubora ! Il faut que vous vous réveiller maintenant ! On va être en retard !

L'homme qui criait était immense, il devait faire 1m90 minimum. Son costume était correctement mis mais ses cheveux châtains était complétement emmêlé, comme s'il avait gardé sa coupe du réveil. A sa chemise, il y'avait un badge en bronze qui déclinait son identité.

 **Waru Zairyō**

 **Chef du département Innovation**

-Quand je pense que c'est lui qui nous fait toujours des remarques sur la ponctualité… Dit le deuxième homme d'une voix maussade.

Lui, était un peu plus petit que son collègue mais était bien plus enrobé. Il avait un air très négligé, ses quelques cheveux qui avait résisté à sa calvitie était hérissé. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée et comme l'autre, il avait un badge posé de travers pour renseigner son identité.

 **Kotai Mutchu**

 **Chef de la Maintenance**

Le troisième homme, se tenait à côté d'eux bras croisé, silencieux. Il avait un corps très mince et des yeux ternes. Si on devait comparer son visage à quelque chose se serait à un furet. Contrairement aux deux autres, son costume était impeccable, tout comme ses cheveux noirs bien peigné. Il portait lui aussi un badge en bronze qui reluisait :

 **Tanken Karado**

 **Chef des employés**

-Poussez-vous, dit Kogoro d'une voix tonnante aux trois employés.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir un grand détective courir vers eux.

-Hein ? Dit Monsieur Zairyō. Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Kogoro ignora sa question et arriva rapidement devant la porte. Il toqua plusieurs coups dans de violent mouvement.

Ran et Conan qui le suivait de très près arrivèrent quelques instants après lui. Comme personne ne répondait et que Sanzu n'arrivait toujours pas avec le double des cartes, il prit la seule bonne décision qui lui restait.

-Ecartez-vous tous ! Je vais défoncer la porte !

Les trois hommes, bien qu'interloqués, obtempèrent et le regardèrent s'élancer vers la porte. Le choc fut tellement violent que la porte sortit de ses gonds dans un craquement sonore et retomba lourdement dans le couloir de la chambre.

-N'entrez pas ! Cria Kogoro aux employés.

Il s'engouffra dans la chambre accompagné de sa fille et de Conan, mais ils ne purent que constater un spectacle monstrueux.

Un homme en pyjama qui était originellement gris était allongé paisiblement dans son lit, la couverture ne le couvrait plus et deux grandes plaies rouges étaient visibles sur sa poitrine

Il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

 **Etant donné que je ne suis pas sur de mon emploi du temps en Avril, je ne peux pas vous donner une date de sortie du prochain chapitre, mais il devrait arriver dans moins de 2 semaines ! Merci de m'avoir lu!**


	2. Une Vidéo compromettante

**Nouveau Chapitre qui arrive avec plusieurs jours d'avance! C'est surtout du à une grippe qui m'a cloué au lit ces deux derniers jours et que du coup j'a profité de l'occasion pour prendre de l'avance. Enfin, Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Il y'avait déjà 3 voitures de police garées devant l'hôtel quand l'inspecteur Chiba arriva. C'était surtout les véhicules des équipes de la police scientifique qui étaient déjà arrivés sur place.

Lui, il était en retard. Il faut dire qu'on l'avait appelé par surprise en pleine pause déjeuner pour s'occuper de cette affaire de meurtre. D'habitude, cela aurait dû être confié à l'inspecteur Megure, mais celui-ci avait été convoqué par le Surintendant plus tôt dans la journée, donc c'était à lui de prendre en main cette affaire.

Le policier qui le conduisait sur les lieux du crime arrêta sa voiture devant la maisonnée de style occidental : Le fameux « Hôtel des lames ». Il descendit rapidement du véhicule, fit signe à son collègue de se garer plus loin et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il s'engouffra dans l'accueil de l'hôtel et réprima un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua les couteaux sur le mur. Il souffla un coup pour se calmer et passa par-dessous la bannière jaune qui séparait la réception de la scène de crime.

Il arriva dans un petit couloir d'à peine 5 portes, il y'avait quelques experts forensiques qui fouillaient l'endroit à l'affut d'une éventuelle preuve. Le regard de l'inspecteur se porta sur le chef de l'équipe forensique accolé au fond du couloir, un homme avec des lunettes dans la quarantaine. Il était en train de superviser les opérations de ses collègues.

-Oh, Tome ! Dit Chiba à en lui faisant un signe de main. Désolé du retard, on m'a prévenu à la dernière minute de cette affaire !

-Ce n'est rien, assura l'officier. Vous voulez que je vous briefe sur les éléments que la police scientifique a déjà récoltés ?

-Bien sûr !

Tome sortit son petit bloc-notes gris et commença à le lire :

-La victime s'appelle Hyogo Misubora, 57 ans. C'est le directeur d'une compagnie ferroviaire qui opère dans la Préfecture d'Aichi et qui a d'ailleurs subit un accident vendredi dernier. Il était venu ici accompagné de 4 collègues pour une réunion qui devait avoir lieu ce matin. Il a été assassiné dans son lit. La rigidité et la température du corps nous indiquent qu'il a surement été tué entre 2h et 4h du matin.

-Cause de la mort ?

-Au vu de la quantité de sang qui s'est échappée des deux plaies dans l'abdomen, il a surement été tué de deux coups de poignard. Il n'y a pas de traces apparentes de luttes dans et autour du lit donc on peut supposer qu'il a été tué durant son sommeil, le légiste nous le confirmera.

-Au vu de la décoration de l'hôtel, ce n'est pas étonnant... La plaie nous renseigne sur les dimensions de la lame ?

-Oui, encore une fois, il faudra attendre l'avis du légiste, mais l'arme fait probablement moins de 6cm de largeur et une quinzaine de centimètre de longueur.

-L'arme du crime était-elle dans la chambre ?

-Il y'avait bien une arme qui sert de décoration sur le mur, mais les dimensions des lames ne correspondent pas, j'ai demandé à un collègue de ramener du Luminol pour qu'on puisse la tester au cas où...

-Donc l'arme du crime ne correspond pas à une des armes de cet hôtel ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore tester, mais vu leur nombre dans l'hôtel, ce ne sera pas évident...

-Autre chose ?

-Oui, confirma Tome, la fenêtre de la chambre avait été brisée de l'extérieur et on a retrouvé un imperméable couvert de sang dans le jardin de l'hôtel qui a surement servit au coupable d'empêcher d'être taché par les éclaboussures de son crime.

-Donc il pourrait s'agir d'un meurtrier venant de l'extérieur de l'hôtel et qui aurait brisé la vitre pour assassiner le directeur... Mais le bruit du cassage de la vitre aurait dû le réveiller donc...

Chiba s'arrêta subitement de parler comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte de quelque chose, il tourna la tête pour scruter les environs avec un regard surpris.

-Euh... Quelque chose ne va pas, Chiba ?

-Non, non, rien... c'est juste que... en deux ans d'enquête, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une sans la présence de « Kogoro l'endormi ».

-En fait...

-Ahhh ! Inspecteur Chiba ! C'est donc vous qui êtes chargé de cette enquête ? Dit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

L'inspecteur se tourna vers la chambre où avait eu lieu le crime, pour voir, sans grande surprise, Kogoro Mouri qui lui adressait un grand sourire niais.

-Vous êtes là, vous ? Dit Chiba d'une voix un peu sarcastique. Comme Megure est absent, c'est moi qui m'occupe de cette affaire. Et je présume que vous êtes encore impliqué dans ce meurtre d'une quelconque façon, vous aussi ?

-Figurez-vous que je dormais par hasard dans cet hôtel avec ma fille et le gamin quand ce meurtre est arrivé, se justifia Kogoro en se frottant la nuque. Je suis la première personne à avoir découvert la victime. J'ai défoncé la porte mais j'ais empêché quiconque de rentrer dans la chambre avant l'arrivée de la police. Donc la scène de crime est restée inchangée depuis que nous l'avons découvert.

-Eh bien, allons voir ça.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre en contournant soigneusement la porte qui gisait encore dans le couloir.

C'était une chambre d'hôtel dans tout ce qui avait de plus classique. Un court couloir avec dedans, une porte pour aller dans une petite salle de bain. Ce couloir débouchait sur la pièce principale : La chambre\salon. Là, il y'avait un grand lit deux places avec de chaque côté une petite table de nuit. Le cadavre avait déjà été enlevé pour que l'on puisse procéder des analyses. Cependant, les grandes traces pourpres sur les draps en lin blanc rappelaient l'horrible crime commis.

En face du lit, il y'avait une télévision et en dessous un bureau. Comme lui avait dit Tome, l'unique fenêtre de la chambre était détruite et des morceaux de verre étaient rependus à l'intérieur de la chambre. Chiba allait faire une remarque mais Kogoro hurla derrière lui.

-Eh gamin ! Sors tout de suite d'ici ! Tu pourrais détruire un indice !

Chiba se retourna pour voir que Kogoro tenait par le col Conan pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre de la victime.

-Mais tonton ! Il faut que je dise quelque chose d'important à l'Inspecteur ! Dit-il d'une voix aigüe

-Quelque chose d'important ? Demanda Chiba, intéressé.

Kogoro en soupirant, redéposa Conan au sol.

-Oui, continua Conan, le meurtre a beau avoir eu lieu en pleine nuit. Il y'a eu un témoin de cet assassinat !

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'enfant avec des yeux ronds

-Vraiment ?! Demanda Chiba d'une voix surprise. Qui ?

L'enfant avança dans la chambre, jusqu'à arriver près du bureau. Il pointa du doigt un petit objet rectangulaire qui était soigneusement posé. Chiba et Kogoro se penchèrent pour mieux voir l'objet et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un caméscope dont l'objectif pointait vers le lit.

-Désolé de te décevoir Conan, dit Chiba d'un ton calme. Mais la victime a été tuée dans son sommeil donc il lui a été impossible de filmer la scène...

-Pas si vite inspecteur ! Dit Kogoro. Le gamin a raison, cette caméra a bel et bien filmé le meurtre.

-Hein ?! S'exclama Chiba en se tournant vers Mouri

-Hier soir, dit Mouri d'une voix confiante, sa collègue de travail, Mme Sanzu nous a expliqué que la victime avait du mal à dormir ces derniers temps et qu'elle pratiquait donc la thérapie vidéo.

-Thérapie... Vidéo ?

-Oui, c'est ce que lui a recommandé son thérapeute. Il s'agit de se filmer en dormant pour s'endormir plus facilement. Aller savoir si ça marche, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer, murmura Chiba.

-Toujours est -il, reprit Conan d'un ton étonnamment sérieux, que cette vidéo est une preuve décisive ! Même si l'on ne voit pas le visage de coupable, nous pourrons voir la silhouette et réduire considérablement le nombre de suspect.

-Et bien allons voir ce que ce « témoin » a à nous dire !

* * *

L'inspecteur Chiba, Kogoro, Conan et Tome s'étaient réunis dans un local de l'hôtel pour regarder la vidéo de la caméra. L'officier Tome avait ramené un ordinateur ainsi qu'un convertisseur pour pouvoir la lire.

-D'après le logiciel, dit l'officier. Il y'a eu 3 pics de bruit anormaux. Le premier a eu lieu au lancement de la vidéo, un second environ 3h après le début de la vidéo et le dernier, 5h après.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Chiba

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un signe de tête et l'officier lança la première partie de la vidéo

* * *

-Et... voilà ! La vidéo est en marche !

La victime se tenait devant la caméra qu'il posa délicatement sur le bureau et rectifia légèrement sa direction pour qu'elle puisse donner une vue impeccable sur le lit. L'homme recula avant de se tourner en direction du couloir pour s'adresser à une personne qui n'était pas visible dans la vidéo.

-C'est fait, reprit la victime. Je suis à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Je suis venue t'apporter tes somnifères, dit la voix douce d'une femme que Conan reconnu comme étant celle de Mme Sanzu.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup, je vais les prendre ! Autre chose ?

-Non rien, assura la femme. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, dit la victime en avalant son somnifère.

-J'éteins la lumière en partant !

La victime approuva d'un grommellement.

* * *

-Rien de vraiment très intéressant dans cette partie, déclara Chiba quand la vidéo s'arrêta. Au moins, s'il était sous somnifère, cela explique pourquoi la victime n'a pas été réveillée lorsque le coupable a brisé la vitre.

-C'est vrai, dit Kogoro. Regardons la suivante, elle correspond à l'heure du meurtre. On devrait donc y voir des éléments intéressants.

L'officier approuva d'un signe de tête et lança la seconde séquence.

* * *

La caméra était toujours dans la même position que dans la première séquence. Cette fois-ci, la victime dormait paisiblement dans son lit, sa couette montant et descendant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. L'endroit où était posé la caméra était dans le noir, seul le lit était illuminé par la lumière jaune d'une veilleuse sur la table de nuit.

Soudainement, il y'eu un grand bruit d'éclat de verre : la fenêtre venait d'exploser en brisant le silence de la scène. Ce fut suivit par le bruit de pas dans le verre brisé. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que, d'un coup, la caméra ne soit tournée de 90° sur la gauche, l'objectif ne visant plus le lit, mais le couloir. Visiblement le coupable n'avait pas voulu être filmé en action. Le futur meurtrier se dirigea lentement vers le lit et d'un coup asséna à deux reprises son couteau dans l'abdomen du dormeur qui ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

D'après le bruit, on pouvait en déduire que le coupable s'éloignait du lit essoufflé. Il posa son arme sur le bureau et donc dans le champ de la caméra. Le bruit indiqua que le coupable entra dans la salle de bain. Heureusement pour la police, avec la lumière de la veilleuse ou pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'arme du crime.

C'était une dague d'une quinzaine de centimètre de longueur et environ 5/6 cm de largeur. La lame argentée qui reluisait, était couverte de sang.

Le coupable ressortit rapidement de la salle de bain en prenant bien soin d'éviter d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra, il tourna celle-ci dans sa position initiale et il ressortit de la chambre par le même endroit où il était rentré.

* * *

-Bon sang ! Dit Kogoro. Cet enfoiré s'est arrangé pour ne pas être directement vu par la caméra !

-Il y' a un truc qui me chiffonne sur le comportement du tueur, dit Chiba, pensif. Mais je ne saurais dire quoi...

Conan, qui était pour le moment resté bien silencieux, émit un petit bruit pour attirer l'attention des trois hommes.

-Oui, j'ai vu aussi Inspecteur ! Le Monsieur est quand même idiot d'avoir laissé l'arme dans le champ de la caméra alors qu'il tente de l'éviter.

-C'est vrai, dit Mouri. Il a vu la caméra et a tout fait pour l'éviter, mais il ne l'a jamais éteinte. Pire, il a posé le couteau en face de la caméra même s'il était au courant de sa présence... Peut-être dans le feu de l'action, il n'y a juste pas pensé...

-Bien, repris Chiba. La victime a donc été assassiné dans les alentours de 3h du matin. Si le meurtre était déjà commis, je me demande bien ce qui se passe dans la troisième séquence.

L'officier lança la dernière partie

* * *

Rien n'avait changé depuis la deuxième séquence, le spectacle horrible était malheureusement toujours illuminé par la veilleuse.

Soudainement, il y'eu un court bruit aigue caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une porte avec une carte magnétique. La porte grinça et ce fut suivis par des bruits de pas frappant le plancher d'un rythme régulier. La personne inconnue s'avança vers la chambre mais elle n'était pas visible par la caméra. Quand elle arriva à la fin du couloir et qu'elle fut en mesure de voir ce qui s'était passé sur le lit, la mystérieuse personne étouffa un cri avant de faire précipitamment demi-tour et de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Je pense, dit Kogoro une fois la vidéo terminée, que la personne qui s'est introduit dans la chambre à 3h du matin, n'est pas la même que celle qui s'y est introduit à 5h.

-Oui, confirma Chiba. Visiblement là deuxième personne a été surprise de voir le corps du directeur. Mais reste à savoir pourquoi cette personne est-elle rentré dans la chambre.

-Vu qu'elle avait la carte magnétique, il s'agit probablement d'un des collègues de la victime qui a pu avoir un accès au double de la carte.

-Pas seulement, dit Conan d'une voix sérieuse.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kogoro

-Cela ne vous semble pas bizarre ? Le coupable s'introduit par la fenêtre mais s'est immédiatement dirigé vers la caméra.

-Et alors ? Demanda Kogoro, agacé

-L'endroit où était posé la caméra était très sombre, même si vous regardiez par la fenêtre, vous ne pourrez pas voir la caméra. Le coupable connaissait donc la géographie de la chambre et connaissait l'utilisation de la thérapie vidéo. Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui connaissaient ces deux choses et qui étaient présentes à ce moment-là dans l'hôtel.

-Attends... ça veut dire...

-Oui ! Reprit Conan d'une voix étrangement grave. Le coupable est forcément l'un des quatre collègues de Mr Misubora qui étaient dans les chambres à côté.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu! Merci beaucoup au Docteur Watson pour sa review! On se retrouve au plus tôt, j'espère!**


End file.
